


Promises (An Undertale Fanfiction)

by togamistea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cement, Gen, Original Character(s), Underground, Weird, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togamistea/pseuds/togamistea
Summary: Having fallen into Mount Ebott, Rosalina finds herself in situations that will determine if she will make it out of the Underground alive.Friends and enemies will be made, and consequences will be faced. Every decision that Rosalina makes will ensure the fate of this world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first fanfiction, called Promises. Chapters will be posted more frequently on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/lelazy44  
Enjoy!

Long ago, two races ruled over earth: Humans and Monsters.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

Mount Ebott 201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Two humans ran up the hill, eager due to the game that they were playing. They were blissfully unaware of the dangers and betrayal that may happen soon.

...

They have then reached the peak of the mountain. One of the humans looked down into the seemingly bottomless abyss below and wondered what happened to the other children that fell down there. Many told her that it was just a story, and it was nothing to worry about. Others told her that it was a scary story and nothing else.

Her friend, however, was just behind her. The other human was too busy looking down into the hole, so this human took it as an opportunity.

Quietly walking towards the other, the human reached out with both of their hands, retracted them, and pushed the other.

All the other say before falling into the pit was her friends' sadistic grin that seemed to laugh at her as she fell into Mount Ebott.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusing thoughts are made, and questions shall be answered in time. The real question is: Where is this place, and is there a way out?

I woke up to a ray of sunlight beaming down on my eyes, making me shield them with my hand. My mind was scattered, making it so I was unable to think clearly. One question bore into the front of my mind: "Where am I?" Sitting up, I looked at my surroundings.

All I could see from where I was sitting was very limited. Though I could tell that there was more just beyond my grasping hands.

The walls of this place were bare. Not a single thing on them, except dirt. Lots, and lots of dirt. I then looked down. Below me was a bed of buttercups. The flowers seemed to have softened my fall, though it is impossible, considering the height that I fell from. I don't even know how long the fall was. I passed out pretty fast.

Due to my boredom and curiosity, I then decided to explore.

Getting up, I dusted myself off. My gray and black striped shirt absorbed the sunlight, so I was pretty warm. My gray pants didn't help at all, making it worse for me.

Pushing the facts aside, I walked out of the ray of sunshine that now practically boiled me alive. "How long was I even out for?" I pondered as I was then led to a doorway.

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the huge arch.

I was then met with a certain plant that will forever have a bad impression on my mind.

Ahead of me was a flower. A VERY yellow flower to be exact. ... It also had a face... and leaves... and it was in the middle of a grass patch.

It was also smiling.

I... do not like smiling flowers.

Gathering up my courage, I walked up to the flower with a grim line set on my face. My ruby-red eyes narrowing in suspicion.

It then talked.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! Flowey the Flower!"

"Hmmm... you're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"

"Golly! You must be so confused!"

"Someone's gotta teach you how things work around here. I guess little ol' me will have to do!"

"Ready, here we go!"

FLOWEY DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME TIME TO RESPOND! R U D E!

A heart then flickered in front of me.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

Flowey then starts to monologue.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!"

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Ew. I don't want ANY of this creepy-azz mofo's love. LV or not. I am no piece of mayonnaise.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

I JUST SAID NO YOU-

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Ready, here we go!"

My god. This flower. Has no manners. Whatsoever. Who raised this thing? Satan?

"Down here, love is shared through... little white... friendliness pellets."

White bullets appeared around Flowey. I felt fine... why was he giving me those...? Wait. Those look like bullets. "Maybe I shouldn't touch those. I don't even know what those are. Flowey has already given me enough reasons not to trust him."

"Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!"

The suspiciously shaped "friendliness pellets" then started to move towards me. Not wanting to get hit by those, I moved out of the way, successfully dodging the friendliness pellets.

This, however, seemed to irritate Flowey.

"Hey, buddy, you missed them." Flowey said with an annoyed expression. This made me wary yet satisfied that I was getting to his true colors. I just needed to wait a bit longer...

"Let's try again, okay?"

This time, the bullets flew towards me even faster than before. It somewhat startled me that one of them almost touched me. "That was a close call," I thought to myself. Flowey's expression seemed to grow angry. "Crap..." I croaked mentally.

Flowey was not amused by my behavior.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!"

The bullets then suddenly appeared and without any warning, flew at me. I barely had any time to dodge. A few almost hit me as I moved to the side.

Flowey's face then grew menacing. Fangs appeared in place of the grimace that was previously set upon him. White orbits also appeared in his beady eyes. They seemed to have a glare to them, threatening me. "Man, if looks could kill, I'd be dead on the floor." I deadpanned silently, not daring to say a word to Flowey the whole time of the encounter.

"Y o u k n o w w h a t ' s g o i n g o n h e r e , d o n ' t y o u?" Flowey asked me, threateningly. "Obviously, what else would I be doing? Eating a taco like I very well want to at this moment in space and time?! YES!" I thought, still silent, except for an unspoken paragraph of curses that held my deep frown together. I was obviously as pissed off and unimpressed as Flowey.

"You just wanted to see me SUFFER." Flowey continued.

The white bullets circled around me, preventing me from exiting. I don't know why I hadn't left earlier.

"D I E ."

Flowey exclaimed loudly and obviously going to kill me.

"crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!!!!" I thought in my slight panic. This didn't help, as the bullets were coming closer to me.

They were about to brush my unprotected arms when they suddenly disappeared.

Looking up, I saw a fireball appear out of thin air, and attack my now archenemy. I immediately wondered who or what that came from. More importantly, where.

A goat-human crossover appeared before me. It looked to be a female. She wore a purple robe with white sleeves, and it had a weird symbol printed in white near the neck area. The symbol had a small circle surrounded by things that looked like wings. It also had three triangles at the bottom of it. Surrounding it all was a white border in the shape of a shield (minus the sharp edges).

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

The goat-human hybrid exclaimed softly. She had a motherly-like tone of voice and was deepened in some way.

Seeing my unsure expression, the stranger exclaimed with,

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

At least two of my unspoken questions were answered to some extent: Who this was and I kind of knew where I was. I just needed to know where the Ruins were, and if there were other people.

"I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time."

I wonder how long a "long time" was.

"Come, I will guide you through the catacombs."

Hmm... catacombs... like the places where they store dead bodies? Wait what?! Why catacombs of all places!

"This way." Toriel instructed me. I didn't know where to go, or know my way around, and back there, it looked as if it was a lost cause. I had no choice but to follow Toriel. Making up my mind, I started forward. As soon as I got a safe distance to know where she was going, Toriel led me through yet another archway with that weird symbol. It seemed as if it stood for something, but it was beyond my knowledge. After taking a breath, I followed Toriel through the archway to a place unknown to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow me here:  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/lelazy44  
Tumblr: https://lelazy44.tumblr.com/  
DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/lelazy44  
Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/lelazy44


	3. Chapter 2: Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibilities were encountered just by a small piece of cement...

From where I could see, I saw a rather pleasant sight. Ahead of me was something in the shape of a house. I could tell that it wasn’t, as it didn’t look like a place, or rather Toriel would call home. Above the entranceway of the not-so-home-like-abode was a sign that read: “RUINS”. 

Below that were white marble stairs. There were two different staircases from the floor that went up and stopped at a platform in front of the entrance of the RUINS. 

At the bottom of it all, there were bright red leaves in squares. Some squares were at the bottom, and some were on the sides. One square, however, caught my eye. That patch of leaves had a shiny yellow star-shaped thing just floating in the middle of the square. It also seemed to be changing shape from one shape of that same star form to tilting it to one side, making it look a bit different. 

Walking over to the strange floating object, I observed it. It certainly looked very strange. Reaching forward, I decided to touch it to see what it was made of. 

As soon as I touched it, it made a sound. It sounded like what you hear when you [SAVE] something in a video game. I found it rather peculiar that it made that sound because I hadn’t really expected it to. I’m going to ask Toriel about this when I get the chance. 

Pushing that aside, I followed Toriel up the stairs that lead to the RUINS. 

When I reached the top of the stairs, Toriel then walked through the doorway that held the RUINS. I then followed in tow. 

When I first stepped through the RUINS, I wasn’t expecting what I saw. I expected a bunch of pillars and bricks and chunks of cement on the ground. I even expected some dead bodies just laying around! But all there was were pillars strongly wedged between the ceiling and the floor, purple bricks all in place and the cement holding the bricks together. There also were no dead bodies laying around, or at least I hope so! There was only one small chunk of cement on the ground, though. Just one. Just one piece. I thought, “Do I get to pick which one or…?” Meh, at least Toriel seemed nice enough to let me have 3 pieces of dried cement for the road. 

Lazily walking over to some pieces of cement, I picked one them up and put them in my pocket. Toriel looked at me with an inquiring look and a raised eyebrow. 

I could tell she was trying to wrap her head around on what I might do with those cement pieces, but that didn’t matter. 

Because my stomach  
Was making  
the rumbles. 

“O-ok my child….” Toriel stuttered, seemingly shocked. That was understandable, considering that I picked up cement that was on the floor, put it in my pocket, and then my stomach growls at me. One would think I was going to eat the cement. But no, I shan’t. To be honest, I was just either going to chuck it at random people, or feed it to unsuspecting possible enemies by putting it in their food, either chocking them or best case scenario, they get so sick that they won’t be able to engage in combat with me, or anyone for that matter. 

But that is just a possibility, given my personality and how I react to things. But eh, nobody’s perfect. 

Toriel has recovered slightly from what she saw me do, and the things I could do with that cement piece. Those possibilities were easy to fathom, as it was obvious that I wouldn’t do good with the cement. She could now talk as if she hadn’t been granted the ability to do so while my mind was wandering. 

But alas, Toriel didn’t, and I can respect that. I salute. “This is the first puzzle. Allow me to show you the ways of this one.” Toriel said to me. I shrugged with my mouth set in a line across my face, eyebrows slightly raised. I was curious about how this one functioned, but from what I could see, it looked like you pressed some buttons, or maybe all --- and then flipped the switch? Or was it the other way around? Best to watch Toriel, considering I had no idea how this worked, in case you didn’t catch on. 

Me: CUT!! Rosalina why are you breaking the fourth wall so early in?!  
Rosalina: whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You are too! And I was B O R E D! What else was I supposed to do?  
Me: Hmmm…. NOT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL SO EARLY IN THE BOOK?! Argh… just don’t do that until a bit later in the book, ok?  
Rosalina: Fine! I’ll go with my lines!  
Toriel: (This child is obviously on drugs if they are talking to a seemingly nonexistent entity. They also picked up cement, and their stomach rumbled when they put it in their pocket.)  
Me: Ok you’re free now. 

~~~~~  
Toriel proceeded to step on a few buttons and flip the switch on the wall. As a response to that, the door that was once closed, preventing us from exiting, was now open. It seemed to have disappeared, as it is nowhere to be seen. 

“Now, let us move on to the next puzzle.” Wait, there were MORE?! My eyes widened as I pondered on how the ever-living crap I was going to survive down here. I concluded my thoughts with a reassuring – yet aggressive mental note that I won’t let a few puzzles stop me, even if there may be millions of puzzles just waiting to kill me if I mess up. 

Toriel turned around and walked through the now opened door. Sighing in defeat, I followed her into yet another unknown place. 

‘Dear God, how long is this going to take before I get out of here? Heck, I’m LUCKY if there even IS a way out! The better question is: where even IS this possible exit?’  
And that, folks, is a question that Rosalina will soon find the answer to. 

Word count: 1031  
Time taken to draft: 10 days (October 29 – November 8)  
No, your eyes have not deceived you. Chapter 2 is here! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 3 is going to be published whenever I get the inspiration to write it, and the next chapter of TOBR (that one bus ride, for those who don’t know.) is also going to be published when I get the inspiration to write it. Good news: I’m getting a few small ideas from my brain for a chapter idea for TOBR, so that’s a good sign.  
See ya until next time!  
~ lelazy44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here:  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/lelazy44  
Tumblr: https://lelazy44.tumblr.com/  
DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/lelazy44  
Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/lelazy44


	4. Chapter 3: Puzzles, pepper spray, and monsters, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are mad lads, angry goats, and a lengthy presentation on pepper spray.

The room on the other side of the shadowed archway was similar to the other room; very purple. There were a few noticeable differences, though: to the right lay a wooden bridge built over what looked to be a small channel. In front of the water stood Toriel, waiting patiently. To the north, there was a sign, and some vines that lead to nowhere but the ceiling. As much as she wanted to read the signs, Toriel was waiting.  
Those signs could wait. 

“To make progress here, you need to trigger several switches.”  
'What switches will I need to flip? There are three of them...'  
Goat mom must have seen my unsure face, as she reassured me that she labeled the ones that I need to flip. It was quite a relief if you ask me. 

She then walked off to the other end of the room.  
Before heading to the switches, Rosalina instead trotted over to the two signs ahead.  
The small wooden one read: 'Press 'Z' to read signs!' Whatever that meant.  
The second sign was made of stone, and securely attached to the wall of the Ruins. Rosalina walked over to that one, and it read: 'Stay on the path.' OK Boomer. 

Quite done with reading signs, Rosalina headed for the switches.  
Activating the first one was easy.  
But now we have to deal with the two switches...  
Toriel stood by the other bridge waiting for Rosalina's awaited arrival that has somehow taken 20 minutes. This didn't make sense to Toriel, as the walk to one end of the room, all the while flipping the visibly labeled switches, only took one minute. 'These are confusing times...' Toriel monotonously thought. 

Now we just have to deal with the other two ones. 

Rosalina decided to give the two switches a glare, as if she was offended. What made her glare even more at the switches, was that they were not sentient. The switches aren't going to be intimidated by the child giving them a death glare, but that doesn't matter, because the switches simply cannot see.  
Or feel.  
Or touch.  
Or taste.  
Or move.  
Or think.  
Therefore, they uhh... aren't alive.  
Obviously. 

Now onto another subject. 

The switch on the left was labeled in bright yellow, and the one on the right didn't have any label. Goat mom said that she labeled the ones that she needed to flip, so it must be the one on the left.  
Rosalina calmly walked to the left switch, and activated it. A clicking noise could be heard from behind Toriel. 

“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one.”  
LiTtLe OnE?11/!/1?1

GurllLLLLL. 

(A/n: I can hear my Dad yawning from my room, and I sleep on the bottom floor, and there is obviously a floor separating us, and I can also hear my dog snoring because he is a burnt potato.)

“Let us move to the next room.” Huge goat said. 

Without another word, Toriel went into the next room, leaving me in the room with the infuriating switches.  
Not knowing where the hell she was even going, Rosalina followed her, knowing nothing interesting was in the previous rooms, to her dismay. 

The next room had the purple theme to it, but there was a dummy in the side of the room. It looks like it has the big sad.  
“As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you...” Toriel said with a worried look on her face.  
'Pssh. Yolo.' Rosalina thought her herself. E a s y . 

“You will need to be prepared for this situation.” Goat momma went on, the same expression on her face.  
“However, worry not! The process is simple.” Big goat person affirmed. 'If nothing happens, then imma about to break the fourth wall.' Rosalina impatiently thought to herself. 

“When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT.”  
'Ya know, one might think that would be quite obvious considering you just said that they may attack me, but I really doubt that's gonna happen. You see, I have this special thing called pepper spray, and I will not hesitate to spray it on every monster I see, resulting in us not having a fight, but me starting one, and I will also have a lot of time to run away. So what you just said is invalid.' 

“While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict.”

'Girl, what did I just say? Oh, yeah! I HAVE PEPPER SPRAY. IF THERE IS A FIGHT, I'M ATTACKING FIRST, WITHOUT HESITATION. S H U T U P .'

“Practice talking to the dummy.” Toriel ordered. 

'no.'

I did it anyway.  
Yay for me. 

Toriel strode to the other side of the room, right in front of another doorway. The dummy sat in it's non-sentient silence, not able to think, or feel, or touch, or speak, or taste anything.  
Rosalina walked over to the dummy.  
I think we all know what she's going to do. 

In that moment, she whipped out her pepper spray, and sprayed the dummy. 

…

Toriel was not pleased. 

“My child!”  
Toriel's face shifted into something of concern and anger. It was truly confusing.  
“That is not what you do when you see a monster! This dummy just wanted to talk to you, and instead of conversing with it, you just sprayed it with- wi- what even IS that?!”  
Not waiting for me to reply, Toriel grabbed by wrist and dragged me out of the room. I looked over to the dummy, with a smug look on my face. 'Ha ha.' 

I'm not sorry. 

The next room was a long hallway, with the usual purple attire. There were vines on the walls, seeping into the crevices of the old brick. Goat mom was still dragging me by the arm, not bothering to let me catch up. I was dragged through a winding hall, still not sorry. 

A frog-like creature appeared in my peripheral vision. It kinda looked aggressive. Rosalina remembered that she still had her pepper spray. She carefully took it out, somehow not alerting Toriel, and sprayed it at the frog. It recoiled immediately. The large goat didn't react. 

…  
Well that was awkward. 

We stopped in front of a spiked pathway. There was water on all sides, preventing us from continuing. Toriel looked back at me, seemingly calmed down.  
“This is the puzzle but...”  
She seemed to think for a moment, before walking on, with me still in her grip. Toriel walked across the puzzle in a certain way that was confusing with all it's twists and turns, and the spikes on the sides. It seems she already knows the way.  
We stopped at the end. 

“Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now...”

And with that, Toriel let go of me, and strolled into the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post for so long, I was very lazy and I didn't know what to write, and the motivation was kinda low at first.


	5. Chapter 4: Chinchilla on crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we experience wild references and Rosalina being a bitch.

Ahead was a long corridor with an oddly complex pathway, and the same purple brick and vine along with the wall look. It was starting to get a little concerning on how basic it was in the RUINS. Toriel awaited at the start of the lilac pathway, getting ready to instruct Rosalina on this new challenge.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you."

I furrowed my brows in both concern and confusion. What oh mighty task must she ask of me now? Surely my pea-sized brain and frail soul simply cannot handle the pressure of the situation! I simply cannot fathom the idea of taking all of this weight on my oh so weak shoulders and sickly body!

Yeah, keep dreaming, Tori.

Toriel obviously saw my expression, but ignored it. She continued her speech:

"..." She paused for a moment.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

...

Really? THAT is the"difficult request"?! Do I LOOK like a chinchilla on crack?! If I have the courage to pepperspray a dummy and a frogget, while managing to piss you off at the same time, I can walk to the end of the hallway, and through the RUINS all by my sorry self! B i t c h .

I walked around Toriel before she could get another word out of her mouth. She turned to look at me with a surprised or impressed (?) expression painting her features with flat eyebrows slightly widened eyes. It seems that my sudden independence put her into temporary shock.

Big goat lady's eyes swiftly went back to normal as well as her non-existent eyebrows. She pivoted her h u g e feet towards me, her body following. She took quick, anxious steps, and followed me through the long hallway.

...

This hallway is WAY too damn long.

Oh ThAnK tHe LoRd-

The unnecessarily long hallway came to an end, as did the last bit of brain cells I had after having to deal with Toriel for foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (sorry for the reference). I could see the next room from here. Without bothering to wait for goat-human hybrid to even b r e a t h .

"M-my child! Wait! I have to give you something!"

Toriel'svoice echoed through the last room, urgency clear in her voice. I stopped for a moment to look back at her, to see her running towards meat crackhead speed, waving an item in one of her hands. From here, it looked like a huge LEGO brick with some attachments. As crackhead Toriel ran closer, Rosalina could see that it was a...

...

A NOKIA.

A FRICKING NOKIA.

Why did I need one of THOSE!? Out of all the things she had to give me, it was a phone that can break hardwood floors if it wanted to, and is WAY too bulky for a pocket!

What is she on, and who is her dealer? Because it must be some s t r o n g stuff.

"My child- since you have proven to me that you are independent to be left alone, I have something for you in case you are in need of it."Tori then handed me the boomer phone. Not knowing what else to do, I accepted it from her furry hands that didn't seem to be sanitary.

"If you are in need of anything, just call. Be good, alright?" And with that over, Toriel exited the current room, and uhh... went poof and from then on, committeddddd no see.

Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..................

Rosalina wanted to see what the diddily darn frick just happened, so she took a chill stroll over to where Goat mom disappeared. Nothing was there except... purple, vines, rooms, water, paths... and... leaves? Yeah, I think you get the gist of the whole entire RUINS. There was something different...

Ohyeahhhh now I rememberrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

A small, slightly crumpled paper sat at Rosalina's huge azz feet. Bending down, she picked up the note. Written on it said:

DEAR READERS,

THIS NOTE IS MEANT TO INFORM YOU THAT THE UPDATE SCHEDULE FOR THIS FANFICTION IS REDICULOUS, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. YOU SEE, I HAVE TO FORCE MYSELF TO OPEN THE MOVIES & TV THING ON MY COMPUTER, AND THEN OPEN MY WRITING SYSTEM THAT I SWITCH FROM MICROSOFT WORD TO OPENOFFICE WRITER ON A REGULAR BASIS. I AM ALSO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OVER WITH SO I CAN JUST POST IT AND NOT KEEP YOU WAITING ANY LONGER. ON A SIDE NOTE: UHHHHHHHHH........ OHH OK. THIS CHAPTER TOOK ABOUTTTTTT 2 DAYS TO WRITE, BECAUSE I FOR SOME REASON ONLY WRITE BOOKS AT NIGHT, AND IT TAKES ME EITHER AN HOUR OR MANY TO WRITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

IMGONNADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SINCERELY ME,

LELAZY44

(P.S: IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE REFERENCES OR HOW I MANAGED TO COMPARE A SIMPLE THING TO A WEIRD, UNNECESSARY THING, JUST ASK! I'LL BE SURE TO ANSWER WHEN I AM ABLE TO.)

Nanithefuck-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy this took a lot more effort than it should have.


	6. Don't be such a square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY UPDATING THIS BOOK! I'm most likely not going to be active anymore after I post the rest of my finished stories on here, so if you want to, follow me on Wattpad for a lot more activity.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/lelazy44

Rosalina straightened herself up and continued on with navigating through the RUINS. To her left, there was a small room with water on the right and left sides and a pedestal with a bowl full of sweets resting in the middle of the room. Rosalina wanted some of dat candy, so she waddled over to the bowl, and took a handful.

... it then went bye-bye.

Welp, I'll see into that later.

Rosalina then walked out of the room,now met with EVEN MORE PURPLE PATH. Wait a minute...

Purple guy... :0 ok nvm-

She then decided to walk down the purple path in the purple room to yet another purple room, but instead of the purple path there were 6 webs making a square on the floor. I guess it's a puzzle. Rosalina, being the stupid rat that she is, decided to just walk right into the middle of the webs, and fall.

Ow

That hurt like a butt cheek on a stick.

Wait how didn't she break something? Aline of leaves isn't going to break a fall, and buttercups won't either. So how did she not break an arm or leg or not just blackout?HmMMmmM-

lelazy the stupid author can't figure out how to make a decent chapter that is more than 200 words so hA-

The somehow not dead child with purple-pink hair and demon eyes can't seem to figure out how to WALKUP A FLIGHT OF STAIRS

LOOK AT IT

LOOK AT FORTNITE DANCING UP THE STAIRS

PATHETIC

Once the dog from Marley and mefinished spasming up the stairs she hit the floor like a brick and passed out.

CHA CHA REAL SMOOTH

le epic time skip...

\-----

\-----------

Rosalina awoke in a strange room that seemed to be red-themed. She drowsily got out of the bed she was in and made her way to a lamp in the corner of the room.

Click

The room illuminated with a warm glow,and the perverted demons in the corner went away because they Aint trying to catch a case.

Scanning the room, she saw that there was a slice of what looked to be pie on a white plate on the floor near the foot of the bed.

Rosalina does not trust pies.

...unless it's pumpkin pie.

But she still doesn't trust it.

Nah.

Rosalina cha-chad to the pie and I n sp e c t e d it with her beady eyes. Upon closer inspection, the pie turned out to be butterscotch-cinnamon pie. ...well that's a combination I've never heard of before... I wonder what it tastes like? Does it taste like a dog took a shit in the batter and puked on top of it? Maybe it will, maybe it won't.

How ironic.

*The pie was saved to your inventory*

PIE

HEALS MAX HP

perfect...

\---

_______- 👎︎̶̱̖̝͖͖̐̐̔͗̒͛̌♏︎̸̨͎̜͉̻̘̻͐̌̒̍̔̾̀̔̎̚͠͠⧫︎̶̤̟͚͓̙̘̟̳̉̓̈́̽̔͜͜͝ͅ♏︎̴̛̛̼̱͕͍͔̤͖͎͂̂̓̏̂̋̋̃͠͠❒︎̷̡͖͇̪̳͉̟̮̺̙̠̦̰͍̮̈❍︎̶͍̟̤̟̮̬̠̹̖̘̆̈́͊͝♓︎̴̜̇̏̇̏̄̓͑̇͒͝■︎̸̹̫̌♋︎̷̡̼̲͉̩̳̦̻̗͓͒⧫︎̴̧͔͍͚̲̒̇̀͐͌̓̈́̕♓︎̷̭̤̗̰̌̒̏͊̈́̎̊̇̕̕□︎̷̣͓̬̹̞̹͚͊̓̍̾̊̃̽͘͠■︎̶̈́̔̍͝ͅ

-

"Yes, my child? What is it that you need?"


	7. Harry Potter and the Audacity of this Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for a intentionally poorly written fight scene.

Rosalina exited the room and headed to the front door of the house Toriel insisted she stay in. Even though she was just kidnapped by a huge goat that doesn't understand why you shouldn't force random children into your home, her house was pretty comfy. Rosalina opened the front door to go for a walk around the Ruins.

Ahead of her was a tree, but upon closer inspection, it was umm...

Very dead.

O deer.

Rosalina's footfalls sounded across the ground as she calmly strolled to the archway of the little room she was in, and looked both ways. To the left led to another small room, and to the right led to what looked like a puzzle. She couldn't exactly go over the spikes; they were too high, and she was curious about the left side.

(Time skip because I have no idea how to write the transition scene and I've been stuck on this part for 2 days.)

.............

Walking into the next room, it looked fairly normal, except there were a few small dust clouds, and some object was on the ground. But upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a fake knife made out of plastic. Rosalina picked it up and studied it. The plastic was gray, somewhat sharp, and the plastic as kinda stringy(?) on the edges. The handle of it was black and smooth with a squarish tip. Well, KNIFE to meet you, knife. She decided to slip it in the waistband of her pants for now; she couldn't let Toriel see it.

Not yet at least.

It's not time yet.

Soon.

Soon she will see it.

And the sooner that she'll be dust, the better.

........

WARNING: AHEAD IS THE PART WHERE I ASCEND

Rosalina, being the bored, mean bitch that she is, started yeeting the knife across the room, sometimes hitting the huge, very dead tree that died in the middle of the room. She also decided to eat a leaf that she found on the ground. It was very cr00nchy.

okay i am done ascending

continue

..........

Picking up the knife that she threw around, and once again put it in her waistband. It really sucked that the pants she was wearing had no pockets. She's also wearing dark colors, so the dust is very visible. I'm not going to ramble about how inconvenient it is, because I have a lot of things to do, and I don't have time to do that.

Not wanting to WAIST any more time, Rosalina headed inside Toriel's house, and turned left. In the living room, The Goat I KeepMaking Fun Of is sitting in a chair, glasses on her face, reading a book about snails.

Snails.

Why snails.

Well, goats will eat ANYTHING...

And by anything I mean ANYTHING...

okimgettingofftopicbacktothenonexistentplot-

..........

Rosalina walked over to her, making sure that her shirt was tucked over her weapon. Toriel noticed her coming towards her.

"Oh, hello my child! What is it that you need?" Torielexclaimed.

"Umm I would like a way out of here, please," Rosalinasaid in a voice that wouldn't sound like she was about to kill Tori.

Toriel looked very unnerved before replying. "Uhm... is there anything BESIDES that particular thing that you would like?"Okay now that's just weird; not giving me an exit out of this house. She forced me into her home while I was knocked out, and my only choice of escape is through her. What the hell.

"Did you know a robot's dick is ten times harder than a normal dick? Let's test that out." Toriel said to me for some reason. 

"No," I said in the fake voice, "I want to go home, please."

Toriel got a dark look over her face before replying. "......I have to go do something, stay here, please." She then quickly walked out of the room and headed somewhere... probably downstairs. Rosalina followed her as Toriel quickly walked down the stairs that lead to....somewhere. Rosalina didn't know where, but they sure led to somewhere. Why else would Toriel have something to do down there? It didn't matter, she had already followed her down the stairs and was now in a narrow, purple hallway. Toriel was standing in the middle of it, facing the other way. Rosalina calmly walked over to her.

"So, you really want to know how to return "home", do you not? Well, ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS."

Ok... Uh-huh...

"It is a one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. Once you are out of that door, you cannot come back."

Sweet. That's exactly why I'm here.

"I am going to destroy that exit."

Well ma'am, if you look at what I'm about to do, there will be NO DESTROYING OF THE RUINS. Boom. Problem solved. You just got le owned.

"With the exit destroyed, no one will ever be able to leave the ruins ever again. Now, please be a good girl and go upstairs."

Creep. That sounds like something a kidnapper would say. Damn.

...

And no, I'm not going upstairs.

Nah.

Without another word, Toriel continued on her walk towards the 'exit'. Welp, I gotta catch up if I want to stab her. She do be walking' fast doe. By the time Rosalina caught up to her, they were already at the exit of the RUINS.

"Since you want to leave so badly, prove yourself. Out there, they- Asgore will kill you. PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE OUT THERE!"

Toriel whipped around, fire now in her paws. Rosalina saw a grayish-blue soul appear in front of her, and a white upside-down soul appear in front of Toriel. A line of choices appeared in front of Rosalina. The choices were: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Rosalina pulled out the knife from her waistband and looked at it. The weapon didn't look like it would do much damage, so we should just stall for time, then at her weakest moment, attack. That way, we can catch her off guard and do more damage because she wouldn't be ready for it.

But how is a small, old toy knife gonna do THAT? Well, I guess we'll find out!

I REALLY cannot write battle scenes and dramatic stuff. But when I do try to write it, it turns out like SHIT. ( AHEM- that one bus ride) So this is what it looks like in my head:

(time for a few jokes)

Rosalina: haha I so evil I spare but then I go stab stab

Toriel: *is throwing fireballs at Rosalina* Harry Potter and the Audacity of this Bitch

Rosalina: it was just a prank I am a nice child

Toriel: oh ok that makes sense.

Rosalina: haha lol jk *commits stab*

Toriel:

Rosalina: Ok imma raid the fridge now bye

Toriel: *ded*

THEN THE CHAPTER FRICKING ENDS

THIS TOOK ME SO LONG LIKE WHAT?!


	8. Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I reveal the meaning of this disaster.

After raiding the fridge

It was time for Rosalina to leave, she had seen everything. You know, walking down those stairs and going through that long-ass corridor really seems like too much work, so why don't we just dO A TIME SKIP

* one time skip later *

Here we are. At the end of the RUINS. Flowey has already been consulted and our wit crumbled his little bit of sanity into nothing. The conversation just went into circles out of spite because we somehow hate everything like an edgy 14 year old. "I HATE YOU MOM, I DON'T NEED YOU!1!11"Is what you said. That pure edge ripped Flowey to shreds. He is now merely bits of nutrients on the dirty, disgusting purple ground.Seriously, WHAT IS WITH ALL THE PURPLE?!

Now we just gotta decide what the heck to DO with this world. Do we fucking obliterate it? Or do we pet it and say it's a good boy.

Pee sauna already happened. The world has ended. The mad lads did it. They finally did it. Pee sauna has phased into existence. Now I see why God has left us. That and the IKEA furniture that will never be built right because the people that bought it didn't read the instructions.

There is nothing left for this world. Too much disaster has already happened. So much that it simply cannot be undone.

But...

There COULD be something...

And you may be wondering...

'WHAT is the something?'

Well I will now tell you.

...

But first, I have a story to tell you, R E A D E R .

A H E M .

The year is 9. Some motherfucker is touching cow tits, and ohhhhhh booyyyy, he's about to invent cereal. Picture that. Just burn that image into your head. DO IT NOW. DO IT. DO IT.

Now that I've gotten that image in your head with no escape, why don't I just get on with what the 'something' is. Well you lovely degenerate, it's quite simple!

The memes.

That's it.

That's literally it.

Just memes.

Huh


	9. THE BEES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bees

Well now that we've got everything settled from last chapter, why don't I just move the story forward. It is time to walk past the conveniently placed grass and open the large purple door with a huge rune on the top of it. Now now don't be shy, walk past it!

I SAID WALK PAST THE GRASS!

Now hold my hand, I'll open the door. * opens door *

"okayy... NOW, NOW!!" We start to run as I shout "THAT'S IT,KEEP HOLDING MY HAND! KEEP HOLDING MY HAND! Wait why dID YOU LET GO?!?", I say as you, the reader, gets pulled into a dark alleyway and shoved into a white van with the words "FREE HUGS" on it.

Before you get knocked out, just know that there are A LOT of bees in that van. Like, you are GOING to get stung, reader. Do you realize what you've agreed to by reading this far into this shitty fanfiction?? Do you?? If yes, you are agreeing to see WHY this book is called"Promises".

If you agree to THAT, just read, I don't have time for this.

Now after you woke up from getting knocked out, you realize that you area cheese puff, due to the bee stings. Before you can react to this new information, someone shouts "OH GOD THE BEES!! THE BEES ARE LOOSE!!" Then you just see a swarm of bees flying at you as fast as a bee can.

As the bees start attacking you as you scream profanities and cries for help, someone appears. They look really stupid. That person is Rosalina.

You cry to Rosalina to help you, but she just stays there. She opens her mouth and says this, "Ya know, pablito, I made a promise to the bees before falling into this hellhole of what the author calls a fanfiction."

More screams ensue.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you what I promised...."

You wait while screaming in pain.

"I promised that I would say one thing before you die...."

More screams of the reader.

"This thing is..."

Screm.

"haha bees go buzz buzz"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

the end, you burnt hot-pockets.


End file.
